


Peeves' Diary

by MarisaBelacqua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisaBelacqua/pseuds/MarisaBelacqua
Kudos: 1





	Peeves' Diary

Monday  
Today I made an almighty commotion! I love making commotions. I knocked over the massive cabinet in the trophy room but I didn’t get away with it. Filch caught me as I tried to escape and I pelted him with used bits of chewing gum I found under the desks of a disused classroom. I was carted to Filch’s office and charged with “damaging school property” and “attacking a teacher”. Teacher indeed! Filch is barely a wizard let alone a teacher. I swiped his quickspell letter from his desk and I put it on the Slytherin’s table at dinner and now he will be teased to high heaven! HA! HA! HA!

Tuesday  
The ‘ickle firsties’ arrived today! It was a blast! It was hammering it down with rain and when the first years came through the main doors they were absolutely drenched! I was armed with a dozen reusable water balloons and as the first years filed under me I dropped them. There was a torrent of screaming and crying because the water I had filled them with was icy cold. I got a right telling off from old Professor Measly McGonnagall but it was so worth it. I love causing havoc and nothing anyone can say will stop me.

Wednesday  
All the ghosts are annoyed at me. Actually, annoyed is an understatement. They are always annoyed at me but now they are completely fuming with me. I was only having a bit of fun but now all the ghosts are mad at me and I am having to avoid the Bloody Baron at all costs. What did I do? I hear you ask. I didn’t do much really but apparently it was a step too far. I only frightened a couple of second years for a joke. I lay in one of their beds and waited until they came up to go to bed. The wait was worth it; one of the girls pulled back her sheets which uncovered me. She screamed in fright which alerted Horrid Headless Nick and he carted me off for a conference with the other ghosts. He told them what I did and now I have to avoid everyone. I hide in the broom cupboard and amuse myself with the sponges.

Thursday  
I was not allowed to go to the feast today. The feast was to celebrate the opening of the Triwizard Tournament and I WAS BANNED FROM ATTENDING! The ghosts all turned to the Bloody Baron to get me banned. The baron has the final say and he is the only person I am afraid of. I obeyed him and went to annoy Moaning Myrtle- who never goes to feasts either- and eventually I flushed her down the toilet. I could hear her wails from somewhere deep in the pipes. It was such fun!

Friday   
I snuck into a Hufflepuff fifth year’s dormitory today armed with some extra strong glue and some spellotape. All of the girls were asleep so I quietly unscrewed the cap of the glue and squeezed a thin line along the bit where the eyelids meet of every person in the room and then left, deciding I didn’t need to re-enforce my miraculous job with spellotape. I am sure I won’t get caught- how could I be?

Saturday  
I love weekends! There are so many children milling around to annoy. I armed myself with some of Droobles best blowing gum and bounced off down the corridor. What I did to some tiny first years was amazing. I blew a massive bubble and managed to encased two of them in one bubble! It was incredible- I made a massive slamming noise with two doors and shut myself in the broom cupboard. It took old Dippy Dumbledore ages to find me and I didn’t even get told off!

Sunday  
Absolutely dead boring day today. Everyone from 3rd to 7th year was in Hogsmeade and the 1st and 2nd years were having a flying lesson on the Quidditch pitch- which I have a deathtime ban on. To make matters worse, all of the ghosts were at the Fat Friar’s deathday party, which I was banned from- what a surprise! I was so bored and I didn’t know what to do with myself. I had never been this bored before and I hope I never will be again.


End file.
